Deku's Path to power
by genericanimelover69
Summary: It was a normal day at U.A but things are about to make Deku push his limits.


Deku was walking to his dream school U.A, when suddenly a very bubbly girl was rushing to him, it was non other than Ochako Uraraka. "Hey Deku the examines yesterday were super hard, im just glad there over". "um y-yeah, me too". the two arrive at U.A together, once arriving they spot there uptight speedy class rep Tenya Iida. "Oh hey Iida" Deku called out. "Hello Midoriya, Ochako, how are you two doing this morning" Iida said. "Im doing great" they both said. "I'm pleased to hear that" Iida said. Suddenly the bell went off, all three of them went to class. "Alright, everyone be quiet and take a seat" said Aizawa. "Today we're going to be learning about the importance of working with a hero agency" said Aizawa.

The class groaned, "I don't care if your not interested, this is importa-" he was cut off by a loud explosion.

"What the hell was that' Bakugo said. "Im going to go check it out, everyone stay here" Aizawa said. "what do you think it is" said Kaminari. "probably some construction" said Mineta. Another explosion went off again shaking the entire school. "I don't think that was construction" said Kaminari. Aizawa came back quickly "Everyone go to the gy-" he was interrupted by a nomo crashing through the roof breaking the ceiling. "A nomu how did it get past the security" Deku thought. "Everyone quickly go to the gym now" said Aizawa. "But we can help you" said Kirishima. "I SAID NOW!" Aizawa said. Deku and the other fled the classroom. Nomu tried attacking Deku but Aizawa kicked the Nomo making it stagger and stop, "your fighting me, not my students". The students were approaching the gym but were promptly stopped by a kurogiri. "I hope you don't mind if I separate you" He said, he then teleported Everyone somewhere around U.A.

"This is bad, they separated us all, this is just like at the USJ just without allmight" Deku said. Deku looked around and saw that he wasn't alone, he noticed the girl that he had saw from the training camp incident. "Izuku, im so happy to meet you again but you want to know something Izuku" Toga said. Deku stood there silent on gaurd. "If you just bleed a little more you would look amazing" she then tried stabbing Deku. Deku barely moved out of the way in time, she had cut his uniform in the process. Deku retaliates by kicking her in stomach using full 8% of one for all. "FULL COWLING SHOOT STYLE". Toga felt the blunt force of the kick and was sent tumbling backwards. "I may not have the benefits of the iron soles on my hero costume, but I can still take her" he thought. Toga got back up " HEY that hurt if you don't stop were not going to be friends anymore" Toga said. "This girl is seriously insane, why did you and the league of villians come here, what do you want" Deku said. "Honestly i really don't know or care I'm just here to make friends and have fun" Toga said. "Anyway less talking more fun"she said. "this is your idea of fu-" he was interrupted by knife thrown at his arm. "gaugh, she has throwable knives, I was distracted I need to focus" Deku said. Deku held his arm and prepared himself for toga who was running towards him. "Izuku you look so cute like that how about we see some more blood" she said. She does a culmination of slashes, Deku evades getting cut badly but however sustained several minor cuts. Toga doesn't stop her onslaught of attacks, Deku finds an opening and kicks her on the side of her face sending her into a U.A building. "At this rate I'll bleed out I need to end this quickly" Deku said. Deku didn't give her the chance to get on her feet, he ran over to her and kicked her the stomach which propelled her in the air then deku jumped up and preformed an axe kick hitting her directly in the face this sent her to the floor, presumably knocking her out. "Holy Woah, I did it" Deku said slightly smiling.

"I need to go find everyone else, I hope there okay" Deku said. Deku started running through classrooms looking for people. "I haven't seen anyone, does this mean there all at the gym already, thats good" he said. Deku keeps running and spots a nomu and his classmate Kaminari and something thing else red leaning up against the locker not moving. "It's Kaminari he's Fighting a nomu, wait whats that is that mineta, don't tell me he's, no he can't be" Deku thought. Deku then ran up to the nomu and kicked it in the side it was knocked down. "Are you okay Kaminari" Deku asked. "I'm fine but Mineta isn't looking so hot, we need to go now before that thing gets back up" Kaminari said. "Right I'll grab Mineta" Deku said. Deku picked up Mineta's body and ran, while Kaminari followed him, they could hear the nomo running after them, but after a bit of running they didn't hear it anymore, they figured it gave up but they didn't look back. After a bit they stop and realized the nomu stoped. "Okay now that we got some time can you tell me what happened" Deku said. "Yeah alright, so when we all got sepreated, I ended up in a dorm room, I ended up breaking a shelf that had bunch of glasses on it, I think I broke a few but any ways when I got out of the dorm buliding I saw chunk of our educational building was destroyed, I was on my way to the gym when suddenly I heard someone scream I went to where I heard it and I saw that monster and I also saw Mineta like that, I tried to defend him so that thing wouldn't kill him, but when my electricity was hardly doing anything, I thought I was going to die there, but then you came in and now we're here" Kaminari said. "Oh okay, so I got here just in time, we should get Mineta to the gym maybe recovery girl is there" Deku said. "Yeah your right, lets g-, hey Midoriya your cut pretty bad, are sure you want to carry him" Kaminari said. "Yeah I'll be fine lets just go" Deku said. Deku and kaminari run in the direction of the gym.

/End Of Chapter 1/

I hope you all liked this, I would appreciate some feedback, thanks see you next time


End file.
